Heart of the queen
|details = Here's a job from an aristocrat: local legend says that once upon a time there was a Bohemian queen that had in her possession an enormous emerald, and he would like you to find out where this emerald is now. Johanna down at the tavern knows a lot about these stories. You should talk to her. |step1 = /Queen who could see the future/Amsterdam/Johanna/ You must be talking about Queen Libuse. She was said to have been verybeautiful and wise and even had the ability to see into the future. In Bohemia men and women used to be equal but then one day it was decided that only a woman could rule the land. But... i don't remember there being anything about emeralds in those stories... |step2 = /Emeralds give the ability to see the future/Amsterdam/Barkeep/ Since long ago it's been said that whoever holds an emerald will be given the power to tell the future. That's probably where the story of the queen having an emerald came about. The Market Keeper has dealt with a lot of gemstones before. Maybe you should go talk to him. |step3 = /The legendary emerald/Amsterdam/Market Keeper/ Now that you mention it there was a Jeweller in here just yesterday that was talking about that. He kept asking me if i knew anything about a legendary emerald but i had no clue what he was talking about. I told him that a lot of those legends ya hear are all made up but said could check the warehouse if he wanted to. |step4 = /Was the legend true?/Amsterdam/Scholar/ Out of all the books that speak of the legend of Queen Libuse there is only one that has anything resembling what that Jeweller was talking about. Of course, legends often change depending on who tells them so i never gave it much thought, but... Anyway, you can find it on the "Appraisal" shelf if you want to have a look at it i have to warn you thogh, it's a pretty long book. |step5 = 1/Judgement of the queen/Amsterdam/read Appraisal/ ...The queen's judgement was fair but the local ruling clan spoke with contempt saying that is was inexcusable for a woman to try and judge a man. However, no one around him dare challenge this statement and the queen was dejected from power and so she asked God to bless her with his teachings. A few days later the queen reported what she learned from God to the people.. |step6 = 1/Abdication and prophecy of the queen/Amsterdam/read Appraisal/ "I see that you all want a courageous ruler that can swing a blade with might. Accept my husband as the new king. He and his descendants shall rule this land until the end of time." And so the queen stepped down from her reign. |step7 = 1/The relinquished emerald/Amsterdam/read Appraisal/ The queen stared into her now useless emerald and whispered to herself, "This is how it was meant to be. I am hurt, but the people are happy. Now, allow me to return you to your home." The queen then turned to her messenger and put the emerald firmly into the palm of his hand... |step8 = /Home of the emerald/Amsterdam/Barkeep/ She returned the emerald to its hom? Hmm, that's a tough one... Where are emeralds mined? Luanda is rather well known for its production of precious gemstones... Maybe you should ask around there? |step9 = /Gemstone in flux/Luanda/Market Keeper/ This area is known for mining gemstones and from the beauty of those gemstones many legends have been born. Some gemstones even have very terrifying stories associated with them. For t hose gemstones we usually return them to where they were born, that is, where they were mined. The gemstone you're talking about was probably returned in the same way. You can make it down to the mines from the land to the south of Benguela. |stepfinal = Heart of the queen/Africa Southwest Coast/near Pointed Boulder/ The gemstone that comes up in the legend of the Queen Libuse may have been returned to the mines in Luanda due to a practice of returning gemstones with a suspicious story surrounding them back frm whence they came that is common in the area. The mines are to he south of Luanda, in the land even further south from he town of Benguela. I should explore around the jagged rocks to the south-east once I land there. |discoXP = 1079 |cardXP = 539 |reportXP = 270 |reportfame = 115 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |item2 = Emerald/23 |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = Africa Southwest Coast |seaarea = Namibia, Open Sea }}